This application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/867,558, titled “Temporary Low Resolution Rendering of 3D objects”, filed on Nov. 28, 2006, whose inventor is Peter F. Falco, Jr., and which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.